1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light bulb mounting structure in an automobile lamp.
More particularly the invention relates to a light bulb mounting structure for mounting a light bulb on an automobile lamp which is integral with a substantially L-shaped socket having a connector connecting part extended downwardly.
The invention also relates to the light bulb mounting structure in a motorcar headlight comprising a main lamp and an auxiliary lamp each of which uses a light bulb which is integral with a substantially L-shaped bulb socket whose connector connecting part is extended downwardly.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional light bulb mounting structure of the type which is integral with an L-shaped socket with a downwardly extending connector is disadvantageous in a number of respects. It takes a number of components and a number of manufacturing steps to form the light bulb mounting structure. The mounting structure is high in manufacturing cost and the light bulb mounting operation is rather troublesome, involving much time and labor.
In a motorcar headlight of dual lamp type, the bulb sockets provided respectively for the main lamp and the auxiliary lamp are different from each other in the position of the positioning tongue which is radially extended from the focal point ring. Therefore, up to now, two different groups of components are provided for the main lamp and the auxiliary lamp, respectively. This duplication results in difficulties that the headlight is high in component cost, and the light bulbs are liable to be erroneously mounted on the lamps. That is, the light bulb for the main lamp may be mounted on the auxiliary lamp or the light bulb for the auxiliary lamp may be mounted on the main lamp.
Cross et al have disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,711 a lamp socket in which a lamp base holding the bulb in inserted through a mounting hole with a side slot and then fixed by rotating the base so that a backing tab circumferentially moves away from the side slot. Mikola has disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,356 a locking ring which rotates to lock a lamp base to a lamp socket on a reflector. The disclosure of Schmidt et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,215 is somewhat similar to Mikola.